Their First Christmas
by RainyDays-and-DayDreams
Summary: Cecilos fluff. The night before Cecil and Carlos's first Christmas as a couple has them both up and thinking about the other. T to be safe, but more like K.


_**A/N: Hey, ya'll! RainyDays-and-DayDreams here. So, as most have you may have noticed, FF was down for most of yesterday. Which means I couldn't post this. Which pissed me off. A lot. But, it's around 2:30 in the morning here, I can't sleep, so it's time to get this show on the road! My friend asked me to do this- so here you go. Merry Christmas. This one's for you, Heidi. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Love you all, and enjoy.**_

* * *

Christmas in Night Vale was one of the few holidays that didn't end in a state of emergency needing to be declared.

That didn't mean there weren't fatalities. There always were. And of course the Sherriff's Secret Police abducted citizens. It wouldn't be a normal day in Night Vale without something going on that made Carlos and the other scientists nearly wet themselves with excitement. (And fear. Always fear.)

Cecil and Carlos's first Christmas together was certainly unforgettable.

* * *

The sacrificial flaming tree had been set alight and placed in the fire-retardant part of Cecil and Carlos's apartment, the angels had taken protective measures for Old Woman Josie, and the City Council had gone for their usual Christmas chants. All was well in Night Vale.

And Cecil and Carlos were laying in bed and sleeping.

Ir at least, they both though the other was. In reality, they were both wide awake and thinking about the other.

Cecil was thinking about how lucky he was. He knew, from the minute he fell in love with Carlos, that it would be a miracle if the beautiful scientist ever returned his feelings. The day he'd nearly lost Carlos, he'd been crushed.

But then the Apache Tracker had saved him, saved Carlos, at the expense of his own life, and Carlos had held his hand. He'd held his hand. And what had been the worst day in his life quickly morphed into one of the best. And he counted his lucky stars every day that Carlos loved him back.

Carlos was thinking about Cecil as well.

When he'd first met the radio broadcaster, he'd been charmed. While he wasn't interested in him, he thought his crush was almost... Cute, in a way. As tine went by, he got to know him as more than just the deep, velvety voice of Night Vale and as an actual person, who liked dogs and the station cat, who enjoyed reading municipally approved books, and loved non-corporeal deserts.

And then he nearly died.

His last thought, before he blacked out, was of Cecil.

His first when he woke up was, "I think I love him."

So when he went to the station car lot and held Cecil's hand, he realized how stupid he'd been before. And he realized he didn't want to let go.

On their first date, he almost hadn't kissed Cecil. Almost. He'd been scared- terrified, actually. But then he remembered that underground city, and almost dying, and wondered, "What if I die tomorrow? What if I never get the chance to do this again?"

That alone had been enough to convince him to close the gap.

And now he was laying in bed next to the man he loved, and was wondering what he had done to deserve someone as amazing as Cecil.

Cecil shifted suddenly, alerting Carlos to the fact he was awake. "Cecil?" he whispered.

Cecil turned over to face Carlos. "Carlos?" he asked. "You're awake too?"

Carlos smiled. "Yes, Cecil."

"What are you doing?"

"Just... Thinking."

"About what?"

"About things." Carlos mentally hit himself. He was trying to become more open emotionally, especially with Cecil. "More specifically, you."

Cecil's face lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Me too!" He then realized what he and said. "I mean, I'm thinking about you, not me, why would I think about me-"

Carlos cut him off with a laugh. "Shh," he said, "I know what you're trying to say."

Cecil smiled. "Good."

They remained silent for a few minutes more, curled up next to each other but staring at the ceiling.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"It's Christmas."

"It is."

"I... I didn't know what to get you."

Carlos turned over to look at Cecil, Cecil doing the same.

"Really?" A pause. "Same here."

"I'm sorry, Carlos. You're just so- perfect and- I didn't know what to get you."

"Cecil," Carlos said, "I'm far from perfect. But I appreciate the thought." He paused again. "You... You already have everything and... You've helped me a lot. I didn't know what to get you."

"Just being here in this bed is enough of a gift."

Carlos smiled. "I feel the same."

Cecil buried his head into Carlos's chest. "Merry Christmas, Carlos," he breathed.

"Merry Christmas, Cecil," Carlos whispered back, before placing a kiss at the top of the blond man's head.

They fell asleep to the sound of howls in the distance and the beating of their own hearts.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Again, please review! Love you all!**_


End file.
